


Sunshine - Legolas x Reader

by echappe



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, The Hobbit, Tolkien - Fandom
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Brother/Sister Relationship, F/M, Incest, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echappe/pseuds/echappe
Summary: Legolas and his lover spend some time in the royal gardens.
Relationships: Legolas/Reader, Legolas/sister, Legolas/sister reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Sunshine - Legolas x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: incest (romantic only), brother x sister relationship

The gardens and private wood were primarily empty, for it was noon in the dead of summer- far too hot for any human and many elves to enjoy the outdoors. The princess found it perfect weather to lie in the field Legolas was practicing in though. He had been there since dawn, when the air was still cool and the birds cheered for Her arrival. The prince wanted time alone to exercise prior to the temperature escalating beyond unbearable (as it did daily this time of year), which required beginning long before the break of day. He had been diligent and focused for many hours when YN joined him.   
She approached the day with a much different rigor than her brother (which was absolutely none at all). YN awoke around noon, quite early for a lady of her standing. The only thing that motivated her to get out of bed so quickly was not wanting to miss the opportunity to watch Legolas practice, she knew he had likely been at work for a while and planned on leaving soon. The princess moved as fast as she could (mostly to ensure she wouldn't have time to change her mind and end up crawling back under the covers) to get ready for the day. No time was wasted, YN threw on a loose dress, let her hair free, and demanded snacks from Galion as soon as possible.   
-  
While the stillness was nice, YN's company was far more enjoyable. She lied under a tree, which offered light protection from the sun's harsh rays. Her pink sun dress flowed over the large quilt beneath her. The grass piled underneath the edges of the quilt, keeping her from any small creatures which might try and infiltrate her comfort. The girl brought a small picnic basket and a book, one that had been long forgotten when she expectedly got lost in the detail of Las's every move. She stretched out, the soft fabric soothing her muscles as she moved.   
Thunk!  
Another arrow landed dead center of the target. "Woohoo! Good job!" YN cheered lazily, barely lifting her hands to offer a soft golf clap for the boy. He couldn't help but laugh, when he turned around to see her giving him a thumbs-up as motivation. Legolas was approaching the target when he called back to reply, "You do know-" he pulled a handful of arrows from the board, "you are not required to cheer every time I do something." YN lifted her head slightly to get a better look at him, refusing to move anything else in attempts to preserve every bit of energy she could. "I know, but I love you- and so I will." She moved a chocolate strawberry to her mouth, savoring every moment of the relaxing afternoon.   
It only took a few seconds of observation for the boy's need to join his meleth to become desperate. Of course, YN hadn't noticed. Legolas lowered his bow, intending on setting it down to cuddle with her under the tree. She looked gorgeous, and comfortable, and cool- Legolas noticed she brought him a teacup and a plate. He smiled, wanting to be immediately beside her, relieved of heat, thirst, exhaustion, and loneliness. He hadn't noticed any of these discomforts before. They built rapidly after he lied eyes on the elleth, who offered him aid without even trying. Legolas felt paralyzed as he watched her, captivated by her casual beauty. He started to notice more than the objects around her. Despite standing from a distance, the prince's elven eyes allowed him to appreciate the finer details of her appearance; like the small stains the strawberries left on her lips, and how soft her ski-   
"Oh, Legolas, there you are!" The boy gasped, afraid his thoughts might have shown in his actions. He drew his bow as if a spider were ten feet in front of him. His hands were shaking. Legolas took a deep breath, reminding himself that nobody on the grounds had access to his thoughts and the scene was not questionable. "Ada, you startled me." He chuckled, not an ounce of fear prevailing in his voice- thank Eru. He finally became aware of who had joined them in the field, King Thranduil and Commander Feren.   
Feren had been long since aware of the prince and princess's secret affairs, it was hard to keep something so apparent from someone so observant. But Thranduil did not worry about his children enough to realize what was going on behind closed doors, certainly not when they lied so frequently about it. The King thought highly of his kin, he likely wouldn't have believed Feren if he were to try and tell anyway. Legolas feared his father would jump out of his skin if he were to discover what he had planned earlier. "We couldn't find you inside, I thought you must be out here... where is your sister?" 'Las knew the only real worry that resided in the King was for YN, Legolas was fine regardless of where he was. "Over here, Ada!" She called from the grass, waving to him. Thranduil's expression lightened when he saw her, his voice grew soft when he spoke to his elleth.   
"Good morning, my angel. Whatever are you doing out here?"   
"I wanted to watch 'Las practice," she turned her attention toward the soldier, "good morning Feren!" YN waved innocent and excitedly. The commander smiled kindly and bowed to the princess "Morning, my lady."   
"Is that really all you're doing? You set up all this," the elvish lord gestured to the basket of fruits and cups of tea, "to watch your brother shoot arrows?" Legolas's stomach tightened, afraid of what his father had in mind. "No! I'll have you know he throws knives sometimes too which is equally as entertaining to watch, thank you." She responded matter-of-factly. The king smiled, his worries set at ease. He bent down to kiss her forehead kindly. "Well, don't let me interrupt," he stood up and gestured for Feren to follow as they left. "Oh- and Legolas," the ellon turned to look at father, trying his best to hide the anticipation in his eyes, "be careful using those weapons so close to your sister." The prince nodded in understanding. "Of course, Ada." He mumbled as the pair left.   
Legolas felt like he could breath again. He was obviously the only one put off by the minor and short situation. The ellon shot another arrow, caring only that it hit the target to deceive surrounding parties into thinking he was still concentrated about training. A cool breeze blew by the two lovers, YN hummed in pleasure as it hit her skin, perfectly content. Legolas finally set down his bow, this time much slower than before. He was sure no one was around- but he was careful still. He sat down next to the elleth, observing her every motion.   
The blanket shifted, alarming her of his presence, but her eyes did not open for she knew she was safe. Legolas watched as YN’s chest fell and rose. He watched as her eyes flickered underneath her lids and the way her hair blew just slightly in the wind. He watched her fingers curl a little when the quilt moved and her smile which showed just faintly at a nice thought. Legolas could not wait any longer to kiss his angel, and so he did; not wanting to startle the girl, he brushed a piece of hair gently away from her vision and clasped the sides of her face. Still, she did not open her eyes. YN remained unmoving for she knew what was to come. Legolas stopped when his face wasn't but an inch from hers, wanting to take in every detail of her figure. YN took him by surprise when she lifted just slightly off the ground to place her lips on his.   
When she pulled away, their lips still grazed the others, she stared deep into his eyes enjoying the pure admiration on the boy's face. "I love you." It was a quiet reassurance, one only the prince could hear, but he was fast in returning the affirmation. Another breeze blew by, this one stronger than the last, Legolas looked up to enjoy the view of the almost empty field before them. Only the few trees that led to the entrance of the forest interrupted the landscape. He finally lied down next to YN, pulling her into his arms. No words were exchanged after that, none needed to be. The twins had once more returned to place they were ever truly meant to be: with each other, in the only place the elves were ever truly meant to be: the forest. The siblings held one another the same they had the day they were born and the many times after that, which they spent alone but together. Thranduil watched over them the same as well, he felt far more fear in his heart than he had the day the pair were brought into Middle-Earth, but the love the King held for his children could never leave. He'd just have to find a way to protect them, as he promised he would all those years ago.


End file.
